The Small Queries
by Ironed Maidens
Summary: A book by an author unknown, that asnwers many controversial questions being asked around Tamriel every day.


The Small Queries; Vol. I

Many questions can be asked, and can be very open to debate all around Tamriel, but what really CAN happen? No one can be absolutely sure. Here are some questions commonly asked among House leaders and nobles at monthly conferences in Morrowind and Cyrodiil, and even in Valenwood and in parts of Hammerfell/Skyrim:

Annaras Appuilina, House Dres Conference, Morrowind: What if the cat-folk of Ka Po' Tun finish off the 'vampire snakes', or the Tsaesci? Will they attack Tamriel? Will they invade? If so, what will we do; who can the Imperial provenances turn to? Will we really be able to assemble enough troops to hold them off? We hardly know what type of weaponry or battle tactics that they possess, so should we be worried about being taken over? Or should we even keep troops on stand-by? What are the chances of failure to defend against the Ka Po' Tun?

My Answer: If, and an inexplicitly possible _if, _the cat-folk invade Tamriel, we will loose. Why? The answer is simple. With Uriel Septems' health failing him, he will die soon. When he dose, who will approach the throne? His two corrupt sons? Or perhaps yet another Imperial puppet? I deny the fact that any heir to the throne will know of the battle tactics our Emperor now knows, and that they will be coordinated enough to be able to devise said tactics. In this case, the Ka Po' Tun would have no problem defeating us. They must have weapons and tactics of masterful recognition. The great Dragon, Tosh Raka, leads them, and his wisdom; along with his power, is incredible. If they do attack, we can only hope our new leader is one as wise as the past ones, who have successfully deflected numerous invasion attempts by the Akavir. With the intelligence levels dropping dangerously Emperor by Emperor, it is a ominous-looking war for us.

Jaggard Bearlcomb, House Redoran Conference, Morrowind: With the Blight gone, we are all relieved. But, Blighted creatures plague Vvardenfell still. What if the Blight spreads again? Sure, the storms may not be an issue, but many of our egg mines and the Ashlanders' herds are still blighted, and useless. Small numbers of animals travel in Blighted packs, and there have been a growing number of reports of attacks on plantations; Guar herds, Netch packs, Nix-Hound burrows, ect ect. This leaves us worried, as these animals get infected too, and the Blight becomes ever-more numerous. What can be done to prevent this?

My Answer: We need to send out Buoyant Armigers in small resistance groups, to go and hunt down these packs of Blighted creatures. We did it for Ghostgate (years and years ago, and they were of little use, but still, those Ash Vampires almost had a run for their money) and so why not for the Blight? We could kill the packs, and even though their hides to _sell _are useless, we can always export many crates of the hides to various Mages Guilds around Tamriel for Alchemic purposes. If we act quickly enough, we may be able to stop the Blight growth in its path. And that would be a very good thing, indeed for Great Houses and citizens alike.

Heraldine Frost-Boot, Kerinal Clan Conference, Skyrim: We are worried, about the Hist, our tree ancestors. They die off quickly in Argonia, as the humble Lizard-folk clear them away for homes and villages. If they were to all vanish, what would happen? What can we do to preserve them in the native lands they have rooted in sense the Beginning?

My Answer: Ecologically speaking, we can try and find alternatives to allowing the Argonians to build homes. Most tribes of Argonians live _inside _the trees, not Hist really, just trees. Those who actually build towns though, we can hopefully change their minds. Perhaps we can act now, and create a charter, saying the Argonains can only clear fauna and forest that are not Hist, or perhaps build their towns _around _the Hist. Not a bad idea, really.

Well, that is all for now. Check your local book stores soon for my latest copy of The Small Queries, a book of all questions; big AND small; being asked around the Empire every day.


End file.
